Lauryl Arthandas
'Description' Lauryl is a half elf with crystalline blue eyes that are familiar to anyone that has any experience with the Arthandas or Volpe family will recognise. The eyes come from her Shei heritage, from her mother. The woman's hair is long and black and at present well down to her hips, curling slightly and normally bound up at the back of her head or in a long plait. Her skin is tanned from hours spent in the sun and she has a smattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks. After the visitation of a spirit of the chest in Am-Xitha, her breasts were increased in size a couple of different times so her chest is a few sizes too large for her body so she has a good deal more bounce than in early years. Over the course of that time as well she managed to collect a good number of scars that decorate her arms and legs, one large one that is across her collarbone and throat given to her by a wolf attack. There are many different scars as well that she wears beneath her clothes. Normally she can be found wearing black leather pants, a dark coloured blouse with a flared out wide collar. A black leather vest with buckles all down the side of the front of the vest to tighten it down and most likely the vest is worn fairly tight to keep the large chest pinned down and keep it from moving if the boob ghost gets tricksy. Those small things that she carries on her person and have collected on her journey through time are a pair of leather sheaths on her waist that hold her two bow grips, one for Keeva the Moonsinger and the other for her ether bow Rhiasyl. Normally up until recently she wore the fang of the wolf that mauled her throat with the Arthandas crest engraved on the back of it and a medallion given to her by her father also with the crest of her family stamped on it. Presently her neck is bare of the symbols probably only waiting to replace the necklaces. With pirate style boots to top off her lasher leather clothing, the woman sometimes dons a pirate hat as well when she's out sailing, though she loses more than she wears because they can't keep up with her when she's running or climbing. 'Personality' Two parts insane, three parts chaos, five parts of a sugar high, add just a titch of a sociopath and you'd get Lauryl. All of this wrapped in a normally naturally cheerful and bubbly disposition. Lauryl is a fierce defender of her family and friends both against physical harm as well as against any slights or wrongs done them. Most of the time in her origins she could be found singing bawdy songs and dancing most everywhere she went. Dark times for the girl are equally wild as she plunges into the deepest of depressions and is known to spend that time spending the energy that is not getting spent on hunting man or beast. 'History' Lauryl's history is long and is steeped in the stories of those people around her and in her family, there would be too much detail in regards to her life than could be given in full. But she started her time outside of her family by leaving home and leaving the Arthandas Estate to go in search of her eldest brother Theatis. She found him in Brynmere Glade and started her time there getting to know some of the locals. Spending a lot of time with Bradreth who was a fellow ranger and getting as much exposure to missions as she possibly could, the girl and her brother were soon joined there by one of their younger brothers Xundus who spent some time with them. During this time at the height of her excitement of being out and way from home, the girl ran into a young boy named M`Kael who was there. Lauryl was unable to be repressed with the dirty pirate song she was singing and ended up getting chastised by one of M'Kael's guardians that was there with him but the boy ended up advising people that they were going to be together one day. During the time she also met Arathys Blackthorne, Derrick Keyman, Dean Macnamara, and Moon Howe who all were also to play a large part in her life going forward. With the arrival of Xundus there was bad news however as he revealed that their father had died. About that same time, the arrival of her other brother Murcalus rounded the family party out to three of the five boys in the family were gathered in one place with her. During this time she and Murcalus made a shrine in the Glade where Lauryl hung the bow her father had made for her, the bow that she had learned to hunt with in a small grove of trees. There still remains a stone bench and this was where Lauryl has gone to hang similar for each member of her family when they passed away in time. After Brynmere glade the larger group went on to Am-Xitha to live for a while in the Edge of Dreaming Hotel. During this stay there were many people that passed in and out of the hotel but in the larger part her family stayed around. Senya, one of her sisters, joined them as well and Viscerea, her eldest sister, and Mythos came to join them for a while. A great deal of terrible things ended up happening to the Arthandas family during this perioud which included losing Senya and Theatis. A great illness swept over the people and among the people that were struck by it, Murcalus came close to death. After this number of losses and fears a lot of the girl's cheerfulness vanished and she spent a lot of her time hunting with M'Kael who also came to the Edge of Dreaming. Another death during this time was Derrick Keyman, who left in conjunction between Lauryl and Dean Macnamara, his shipping company which the two still share naming it Arthandas & MacNamara Shipping Company, a front for their pirating organization. It gave the girl a chance to escape out onto the ocean instead of staying to watch her family slowly dwindled away by death and parting. For a long portion of her most recent years she has been ensconced on her ship and in as far flung an ocean as she could get. 'Chronicles' *Brynmere Glade *Am-Xitha I *Am-Xitha II *Ishaela